


it's a good news for you, but it's a bad news for me

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, all I know is Mikey Way is having a baby girl and I'm so emotional about that, idek what this is, ke manakah skill deskripsi saya pergi, maafkan kealayan saya, no touch ples im crying im going to have another grandchild soon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: bandit meneleponnya ketika bronx hampir mengalahkan bos level akhir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orang-orang yang ditulis di sini bukan milik saya. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Peringatan standar a la pumet berlaku.

“Bronx! Ada yang meneleponmu!”

Bocah lelaki itu menggeram kesal, tangannya liar menggerakkan stik PS dan memijat tombol-tombolnya kasar. Bronx baru dua menit bermain, demi apa. Kenapa ayahnya harus mengganggu, sih? Dia kan sedang susah payah berusaha menghabisi bos akhir. Sebentar lagi permainannya akan ditamatkan———dan, maaf saja ya, Mortal Kombat itu bukan game yang mudah diselesaikan anak tujuh tahun, tapi Bronx cuma butuh dua hari setengah. Jadi kalau lain kali Bandit bilang level permainannya masih sangat rendah, Bronx dengan sombong akan menunjukkan pencapaiannya yang ini. Bandit perlu empat hari, bah, lama sekali.

“Bawa ke sini, Yah!” Bronx balas berteriak. Ibunya tidak suka kalau Bronx berteriak apalagi menyuruh orangtua seperti itu, tapi Ayah tidak begitu peduli. Ayahnya orang yang sangat baik. Bronx sayang ayahnya lebih dari apapun. “Bosnya hampir mati! Aku sedikit lagi akan menang!”

Dari atas tangga, muncul suara ribut ketukan sepatu yang berjalan cepat. Bronx masih sibuk memainkan gamenya, berusaha keras supaya karakter utamanya tidak mati. Jagoan yang ia pilih punya banyak kelebihan, untungnya.

Ayahnya muncul di samping Bronx ketika bos yang ia hadapi sudah hampir tumbang.

“Ini Bandit,” kata Pete.

Bronx mengernyit, sedikit enggan tapi juga penasaran. Ada apa hingga Bandit menghubunginya? Apa dia baru saja membeli video game baru dan merasa perlu untuk pamer kepadanya? Sempat terpikir kemungkinan bahwa mungkin Bandit mau menerimanya dalam band, tapi terdengar mustahil, jadi Bronx menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh sebab dia tidak mau jatuh dari harapan yang terlalu tinggi. Gamenya dijeda sebentar, lalu Bronx berpaling ke ayahnya untuk meraih ponsel. Panggilan Bandit sudah disambungkan ketika Bronx melihat layarnya. Oh, well, Bandit sudah bicara ke ayahnya, setidaknya.

“Halo?” Bronx menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Suara Bandit menggelegar sedetik kemudian.

“Bronx!” teriak Bandit dari seberang. “Kamu ngapain sih? Tadi yang angkat malah Paman Pete, tahu!”

“Aduh, Bandit, ini tuh masih _pagi_ ,” respon Bronx seraya melirik jam dinding lewat sudut mata. “Tuh, masih jam tujuh.Yang salah ya kamu sendiri. Aku kan baru pegang HP dan tablet itu jam sebelas——peraturan rumah——jadi aku main PS lah supaya tidak bosan. Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kamu kok ribut banget.”

Bandit mendengus. “Aku mana tahu aturan rumahmu begitu. Sudah, deh, ke intinya saja, lama-lama kamu malah bikin aku makin jengkel. Dengar, ya. Paman Mikey akan punya anak.”

Bronx terbelalak. Pete memerhatikan dengan kening berkerut.

“Masa?”

“Iya. Semalam Papa memberitahuku, aku juga mau langsung meneleponmu tapi kata Papa larut malam begini orang-orang pasti sudah tidur, jadi aku baru mengabarimu sekarang.”

“Oh, bagus deh,” sahutnya, sedikit tak yakin. Bronx punya firasat tidak enak tentang hal ini. “Tapi apa hubungannya denganku?”

Meski tidak melihat, Bronx hapal betul Bandit pasti sedang memutar mata, malas. “Ya ada lah. Anaknya itu perempuan. P e r e m p u a n. Nah, waktu itu juga sudah kubilang, kan, tapi kamu tidak percaya. Sekarang karena kita tahu anak Paman Mikey itu perempuan, bandku tidak buka lowongan untuk drummer lagi. Jadi kamu tidak usah repot-repot memaksaku menerimamu ke dalam band ini karena kami sudah punya.”

Kan, betul apa katanya. Telepon ini sudah menguarkan bau-bau bencana dari awal, Bronx hanya telat menyadarinya. Harapannya langsung kandas seluruhnya mendengar vonis yang Bandit keluarkan.

“Tapi kan—“

“Sudah, ya, aku cuma mau mengabarimu itu, kok. Selamat akhir pekan, Wentz!”

Bandit menutup telepon secara sepihak, terdengar begitu gembira mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya. Bronx, di sisi lain, mendadak merana. Ponselnya masih tertempel di telinga meski suara yang sempat terhubung tidak lagi ada.

Pete bingung sendiri melihatnya. “Jadi? Apa yang Bandit bilang, Bronx?”

“Katanya,” mulai Bronx dengan muram. Ponselnya diberikan kembali ke Pete. “Paman Mikey akan punya anak.”

“… Hah? Serius?” Pete melotot. Dia akan bertanya lebih lanjut kalau saja tidak menyadari ekspresi menderita yang Bronx keluarkan. Mungkin nanti malam Pete akan langsung bertanya ke Mikey saja.

Bronx mengangguk pelan. “Iya. Anaknya perempuan, dan Bandit bilang karena itu dia tidak butuh anggota band lagi.”

Oh, jadi itu masalahnya. Pantas saja Bronx langsung kecewa begitu. Anaknya ini punya keinginan kuat mengikuti jejaknya sebagai bintang rock, sih, jadi Pete maklum saja (meski masih tidak mengerti kenapa Bronx berasumsi grup band yang akan Bandit bentuk sudah memiliki jaminan sukses).

Pete berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan Bronx. “Hey,” panggil Pete, memeroleh atensi anaknya. “Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, biarkan saja. Nanti kamu buat grup sendiri, oke? Kamu kan bisa ajak Declan dan adikmu Saint Lazslo. Tidak usah sedih begitu,” dia menyarankan, menepuk pundak Bronx sekali.

Bronx tidak begitu tertarik. “Cuma ada tiga orang. Kan kurang satu. Bandit sudah melengkapi formasinya, dan lagi, grupnya sudah dinantikan publik.”

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?” Pete keheranan. Bronx masih berwajah suram.

“Ya, kan Bandit anaknya Paman Gerard. Cherry dan Lily anaknya Paman Frank, dan sekarang mau ditambah anaknya Paman Mikey. Ini sih sama saja seperti grup papa mereka, hanya saja versi perempuan. Bandnya Paman Gerard kan sampai sekarang masih dirindukan fansnya.”

“Jadi menurutmu My Chemical Romance lebih keren dari Fall Out Boy?” dia merasa sedikit sakit hati menanyakannya, tapi Bronx menggeleng.

“Bukan begitu…”

“Lalu apa masalahnya? Bronx, bandmu kan juga diisi anak-anaknya anggota Fall Out Boy. Pikirkan, deh. Declan anaknya Paman Patrick. Kau dan Lazslo anakku. Ayah yakin penggemar Fall Out Boy juga pasti sama antusiasnya menunggu bandmu seperti fans My Chemical Romance menantikan bandnya Bandit.”

Bronx tampak memikirkan kata-kata Pete sebentar. “Sungguh?” tanyanya pelan. Pete mengangguk, mengumbar senyum meyakinkan.

“Iya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi.”

“Tapi kan bandku masih kekurangan anggota…”

“Soal itu dipikirkan nanti saja,” sahut Pete, lantas menarik Bronx ke dalam pelukannya. Rambut pirang Bronx masih wangi soda—selera anaknya dalam memilih sampo memang aneh. “Kenapa tidak ajak Ruby juga?”

“Ruby kan perempuan,” sahut Bronx otomatis. Pete tertawa, mengacak rambut anaknya—yang langsung diprotes Bronx dengan sebal.

“Bandit juga perempuan. Bandnya Bandit diisi _perempuan_. Lagipula, Ruby kan anaknya Paman Joe. Ayah sih akan heran kalau Ruby nanti tidak bisa main gitar.”

Pete tidak melihat Bronx tersenyum kecil. Dia merasakannya, bagaimanapun.

“Hm.”

“Kalau Paman Andy punya anak, kau juga bisa mengajaknya. Atau kau mau menculik anggota band lain? Ayah dengar Paman Ray anaknya laki-laki.”

Bronx tertawa, memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, menyebarkan senang yang ia rasakan. Pete ikut tertawa setelahnya.

“Aku mau semuanya masuk bandku,” ucap Bronx, final, mendeklarasikan keinginan.

Pete berdecak, jari mencubit ujung hidung Bronx. “Kamu maruk,” dia berujar, tapi kalau ternyata suatu hari dia benar-benar harus menculik anaknya Ray untuk diikutkan bandnya Bronx, well, katakan saja Pete tidak begitu keberatan.

**Author's Note:**

> langsung ditulis begitu denger kabar mikey bakal punya anak cewe, tapi baru selesai sekarang. payah.
> 
> btw, saya ngejanjiin mbi fik dalltrick dan geepete dan gee/beebs teacher-student au tapi belom dibikin sampe sekarang. haft. gimana sih pumet


End file.
